Things Have Changed
by ManyVoices
Summary: After reuniting with the Straw Hats Law notices things have changed with the crew and captain. (Law/Luff)


A lot of things have changed since meeting the Straw Hat crew again on Punk Hazzard. The main is that the attraction he'd felt for boy during their first meeting at archipelago wasn't a figment of his imagination. He still felt that way now while looking at the straw hat himself. Only this time it's stronger with an almost protective quality yet a hunger that he'd never felt before.

He knew there were changes to the other crew themselves, the air around them had changed, they'd each become stronger in their own way. More confident than before, though they never lacked confidence, this was less arrogant and came more naturally. Like they simply stopped trying to impress and just impressed those around them without effort or thought.

"Tra-guy, what'cha doing?" a voice from above asked. This was his only warning before the loud thud sounded the arrival of the rubber man next to him, making him look up from his spot under the tree on the main deck. It was a sunny day and warm, especially if you were wearing layers like he usually did, so the shade was welcome even if the quiet was short lived.

Eyeing the cute interloper "Nothing much." he told the person flopping heavily on the grass next to him and stretching out.

"You looked thoughtful and I figured you might be bored. Robin and Chopper have tons of books in the library that you can read if you want. Since we are all nakama it's only right that you could read any you want you know. Or….maybe…." Luffy said with his usual toothy grin and sidelong glance.

"Thank you, that offer has already been ma…" stopping short and turning to look fully at the blushing face of the boy next to him, even though he was trying to hide it with the brim of his hat. Too bad the hat wasn't in the mood to help the boy out and instead of shielding the face it was blown back on a gust of breeze only to be held by the strings around Luffy's neck. Giving a perfect view of the blush now gracing the features "I could what, straw hat-ya?".

Fidgeting for a few seconds, looking like he was gathering courage which seemed ridiculous to Law because Luffy never seemed to waver and only ran full speed ahead doing and saying what he wanted when he wanted. The younger man sat up and looking directly into Law's eyes intensely stammered, "I….Well that is…" averting his gaze for a moment while the blush grew darker and spread to his ears and neck "I like you" was whispered while placing the hat back on his head firmly.

Law twitched slightly at the innocent confession from someone he wasn't sure knew the meaning his words actually held. _Confession_ , was he confessing? Or was it the fact that they were in an alliance and Law was now one of Luffy's _friends_ like the rest of the people surrounding him. Eyeing the now very shy smaller captain he felt that that must be it. Luffy was simply letting Law know that they were friends. He could never feel the way about Law that he felt about the other male. He was too carefree, too in the moment, and he's not even sure if Luffy knew there was another meaning to what he was saying. But why was he so embarrassed? It's not like he's never said similar things, never those three words in particular but similar phrases, so what is different now that would make him act this way.

Seeming to understand the others misunderstanding and confusion Luffy took it one step further. Stretching his neck he smashed his lips to Laws causing the other to recoil and his head to make a cracking sound as it struck the tree behind him. Rubber arms coiled around Law making sure he couldn't break free until Luffy himself decided it was time to part.

And part they did, with a loud smacking sound, bruised lips, and the taste of blood from the small cuts inside his mouth from having his lips crushed against his teeth with such force. A small smile was in place on the older captains sore lips at having his first, so called, kiss with the person who was most important to him. Even if it lacked romance, tenderness, or any form of finesse it was still the all-important first kiss between the two.

"Law….." This whisper caused him to look at Luffy in surprise. He wasn't sure what emotions were put in the simple word but it was loaded and left him gaping like a fool for a second. "I don't think of you as a friend, well I do actually…."a slightly flustered Luffy said lowly as he moved a bit closer to Law, "but you are more than that to me. You mean more to me than that…I …..umm…..yeah…..I like you." Clearing his throat and saying in a hushed voice "Zoro said this might be disgusting to you and that I should think long and hard before telling you but I simply had to tell you. If I didn't I felt like I would explode. "

So he didn't group him solely with his crew members and the other friends he seems to make everywhere he goes. I mean more than that huh?

Luffy continued, "I've had women try to marry me, Hancock has asked thouuusands of times, but I've never felt with them like I do with you. My heart speeds up and I feel a bit anxious. It's hard to breathe." He peeked out from under his hat, "I do not have experience with others besides being friends. Friends have always come first so I am a bit confused about what happens…..umm….if you…well that is…yeah…if you accept me….uh huh…..and don't find this disgusting and all" ending with a gulp and eyeing the other with an uncertain look.

"Well what should we do now" Law said thoughtfully while gazing around the very quiet, very abandoned, deck pulling Luffy closer with one arm and tilting the boys still red face towards his for their second kiss "since I definitely accept you."

This kiss was filled with all his feelings for the younger man and must have surprised him, as he gasped a little, causing his lips to open and giving access to Law's tongue to explore and taste everything. There was definitely the taste of whatever meat had last been eaten, and a bit of blood from the first attempt at kissing, but that didn't stop law from curling fingers into raven hair nudging the other closer to deepen the kiss only to separate when like Luffy was in desperate need of air.

Panting Law told the man still in his grasp and gasping and gulping for air "You could have breathed through your nose Straw Hat'ya".

Luffy simply took large gulps of air to introduce more oxygen into his lungs. Once he'd caught his breath he looked at Law with his trademark grin and enthusiasm back in place "Great! That means we can tell the others that you are joining our crew" Luffy grabbed the others hand and tried to stand while dragging Law along.

"But Luffy I won't be joining your crew." Law spoke gently while tugging the other back down next to him.

"What do you mean? You accepted me as more than a friend right? Boyfriend I guess it's called….right?" he asked with headed tilted and innocent gaze, blush gracing his cheeks again. "So that means we will always be together. Even after friends leave we will still be next to each other right?"

"Straw-ya what I'm saying is that I like you too and yes I would be honored to be your boyfriend" Law responded with a grin, squeezing the others hand reassuringly, "but I am a captain, too. I can't simply abandon my crew and my dreams. Do you understand?"

Luffy looked a little hurt and confused. Law knew he didn't do well with difficult things so he tried to put it in a way he would understand easily, "How would it feel if you left the Sunny and your crew to join me on my sub? We could be together and stand next to each other every day if you did that."

"NOPE! Absolutely not! I refuse to leave my ship and crew….REFUSE!" Luffy almost shouted while glaring defiantly at Law for even thinking such a thing.

"You feel that these people and your dream, plus the promise to Shanks, are important to you right?" he asked gently making sure he still held the others hand keeping him from moving away and hiding a smile at the others outburst.

"Of course they are. Why do you think I fought so hard to get everyone to join me as crew members? They are my friends…..friends Law…..and I can't simply walk away from them simply because I am in love with you" Luffy blurted in a rush still looking at Law like he might have lost his mind.

Breathe catching in his throat after hearing the last few words spoken so bluntly Law responds while turning a bit to better face the other male, "Then you understand how I feel about my crew and ship and dreams right? We love one another, and finally can voice those feelings, but it isn't easy to give up on dreams and simply walk away from everyone and everything. "

"Ohhhhh I see…..didn't think of that…I'm sorry," the smaller man gushed moving his free hand to grip Laws shoulder and making his way between the long slender legs in order to face him straight on.

Cupping the face before his Law leaned in for a quick peck on the unsmiling lips. Oh, how he preferred the other to be smiling and happy compared to looking a bit distraught like now. He's sure to bounce back quickly if past experience is anything to go by.

"It's ok. I understand." Law looked deeply into the dark eyes. "What do you want to do from her on out?"

"Hmmm I'm not sure. All I know is that I want to be with you. If we are to separate at some point my feelings will still be the same as right now. I can't see feeling this way about anyone else, ever." Luffy said this while still kneeling in front of Law and the two still holding hands.

The deck was still abandoned and very quiet except for the leaves rustling in the tree above and the soft sound of their breathing.

"So does this mean I don't have to hold back? That I can make you totally and utterly mine?" Law asked with a wicked grin on his face, lunging at the other man.

Laughing loudly as he landed on the grass with the other on top of him looking directly into his eyes, "I'm not sure what that means but I've never held back so why should you" wrapping arms around the others neck pulling him even closer still.

"Then you best be prepared because I've been attracted to you for two years and that's a lot of time to make up for," Law promptly dropped his head to thoroughly kiss the lips, tempting his, mere inches away from his own.

Still kissing his soon to be lover, Law feels the eyes of the other crew members on them from various spots around the ship. He'd have to hold back a bit until they could have some privacy, if this strange crew even knew the meaning of the word, before fully making this tasty morsel wriggling beneath him all his.


End file.
